


Declawed

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Human!John, Hybrid!Molly, Hybrid!Sherlock, Hybrids, John just can't stop saving people, M/M, Pre-Slash, at least in my mind, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had discovered long ago that if he kept his curly hair long enough, he could easily hide his dark, pointy ears, flattening them against his scalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declawed

**Author's Note:**

> Day #22: Feline Boy

Sherlock had discovered long ago that if he kept his curly hair long enough, he could easily hide his dark, pointy ears, flattening them against his scalp. Most cat hybrids could only flatten their ears when angry, but Sherlock always had control over his transport. Of course it helped that there was always something nearby that annoyed Sherlock. His tail was slightly more difficult to conceal, but not impossible with impeccably tailored trousers and creative placement. He had gone through over ten flatmates without being discovered for what he was. His current flatmate, however, was a little more difficult to hide from.

John Watson, to put it plainly, was incredible. His intelligence was passable, his personality endearing, and he was handy with a gun. Sherlock found himself feeling comfortable around the human, something that had never occurred before. His constant praising and warm smiles had Sherlock close to purring, and he had to constantly ruffle his hair to make sure it covered his ears. It was a constant struggle, but one Sherlock was bound and determined to keep up, unwilling to expose himself to his only friend in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a blustery October morning that it happened. The lack of cases had been getting to Sherlock, and John had decided to drag him to St Bart's for lack of anything better to do. They walked along their usual path, Sherlock ambling behind John in a strop. 

The sounds of shouting caught Sherlock's attention, and he could tell without seeing the tussle that it was a master punishing his hybrid pet. Sherlock winced in sympathy, prepared to walk past the alleyway that the sounds were coming from like any other Londoner would when John darted out, rushing towards the fight.

He stared dumbly in the direction John ran for a full minute, trying to work out why John joined the fight. Did he believe the human needed assistance in beating the hybrid? 

Sherlock shook himself, following after his foolish flatmate, unprepared for the scene he would find. 

The first thing he noticed was a bright orange tail wrapped around the skinny body of a female hybrid, her shaking arms clinging to John's middle. Sherlock just barely stopped himself from hissing at the girl in a territorial show for John's affection. Instead, he took in the scene, noting John's protective arm wrapped around the female, livid anger directed at the human.

"She has feelings, and you were hurting her." John yelled, "how about you piss off before someone comes along and does the same to you."

"And you're goin’ t’make me leave?" The human sneered, drawing himself up to full height. While he might be a few inches taller than John, it was obvious to Sherlock that the ex-soldier was far stronger.

"Ah, war hero versus street scum. I wonder who would win." Sherlock said mockingly, and the attention of the female hybrid and her abusive master, the later who paled visibly.

"She ain't even worth it." The human said, trying to appear unconcerned. "Take'er off m'hands."

"We will." John replied dismissively. "Now kindly shove off."

The human muttered a few curses before stumbling off, and the duo watched as he vanished before focusing their attentions on the female hybrid.

“Are you alright?” John asked kindly, kneeling in front of her, smoothing her hair out of her face. Her pointed orange ears twitched in response. “What’s your name?”

“M-Molly.” She said softly. “My name is Molly. I’m sorry, sir. Really I am, you didn’t need-”

“Shhh.” John interrupted her gently. “You have nothing to apologise for. Do you have a place to stay?”

Molly shook her head, her eyes flicking over to Sherlock every few seconds, clearly confused by something.

“Then you’ll come and stay with us.” John decided, ignoring the annoyed huff from Sherlock. “For as long as you want, yeah?”

“That would…that would be nice. Thank you.” Molly said softly, smiling up at John. “Thank you, sir.”

“John, not sir.” John corrected. “I’m going to go hail a cab. Sherlock, please be nice.”

Sherlock watched John walk off in the direction that they came, and he turned around to accost this female hybrid, surprised when he found her already standing, looking at him in confusion.

“Does Master John always treat hybrids like humans?” Molly asked, her voice wavering slightly.

“I wouldn’t know.” Sherlock huffed. “Now if you wouldn’t mind-”

“But of course you would know.” Molly interrupted. “You’re a hybrid, too!”

Sherlock froze, his ears flattening even farther onto his scalp. “I don’t know what-”

“John doesn’t know….” Molly said, and Sherlock watched as realisation dawned on her face. “He doesn’t know that you’re a hybrid.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Sherlock snapped. “And I would like it to stay that way, thank you.”

“You think he will treat you different if he knows what you are.” Molly stated, and Sherlock turned away from her.

“Yes, I am. John is a good man, but prejudices run deep.” Sherlock sighed. “He is my friend. I cannot lose him.”

“I don’t believe John would leave you if he found out you’re a hybrid.” The female hybrid said softly. “He obviously cares about you as well.”

“Yes, well, I don’t want to test that theory.” Sherlock busied himself by flicking imaginary lint off of his coat. “And you would do well to remember that John is _my_ human. You can’t have him.”

A soft chuckle floated over to him, and Sherlock looked up just in time to catch mirth on Molly’s face. “I shall remember that. Now let’s go and catch up to Mast- to John. He’ll be wondering where we ran off to.”

Sherlock gave her a terse nod before turning and walking in the direction that John had disappeared down. Molly seemed to be far more intelligent than he originally gave her credit for, and he only hoped that she stayed away from John. After all, Sherlock wouldn’t give up the human without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a slacker and you know it, clap your hands! *Claps hands for about a thousand years*  
> My deepest apologizes for the delay on this ficlet, and the series. I was in a musical, and everything got crazy, and apparently writing fanfiction during a musical is frowned upon??? Whatever, man. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy my little feline ficlet. I love me some Molly, and Sherlock and Molly are my brotp (and Johnlock my otp, if it wasn't horrendously obvious. Super-dee-duper obvious, huh? Painfully obvious? Yeah, I know. I'm hopeless.)


End file.
